(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine, more particularly to a rotary engine that has two combustion chambers, cylinders having curved correction grooves, and rotors provided with blade assemblies.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Rotary gas devices of compressors, motors and engines, known in the art, have the function of replacing reciprocating piston engines. However, as the air-tightness and lubricating effects of rotary engines are comparatively poor, they are not as popular as reciprocating piston engines.
Reciprocating piston engines have certain drawbacks. One of them is that combustion occurs in constant volume, which causes generation of extremely high temperature and pressure, resulting in discharge of carbon monoxide that seriously pollutes the air. It is therefore worthwhile to make efforts to improve upon existing rotary engines so that they can be widely used.
Previously, the inventor had invented a combustion rotary engine and obtained the U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,963.